


Escape

by SCSweetDude16



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Game of Thrones - Freeform, Multi, red wedding revisited, robbxtalisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCSweetDude16/pseuds/SCSweetDude16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb does not trust Walder Frey's forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

                Robb rode his horse around camp and looked after his men. They were worn out and he could see. They may have been winning on the battlefield, but that didn’t stop them from the wear and tear of war. He wanted this to end, but he couldn’t see an end in sight. He with his mother and top men tried to strategize ideas to bring his sisters home and overthrow the Lannister’s. He had listened and planned as much as he could lately. The fact that he was going to face Walder Frey because of his marrying Talisa instead of his daughter was also weighing on him.

                Robb headed toward his tent, a dull throbbing in his head. He needed to devise plans for both the physical and political wars. He wanted to go back to Winterfell, to go home. He wanted to be with his brothers, sisters, and wife, and he wanted to raise his unborn child there. Despite all of his wishes, he was not sure he would ever be able to go back.

                As he walked in to the tent, He looked over at his wife. Her brunette hair was pinned back as she methodically cleaned and sanitized her medical supplies from her day of working on his soldiers. She sent him a small smile when she realized he was there. He walked over to Talisa and took her mouth with his. Something in the gesture eased the tension in his head.

                “What was that for?” she asked with a laugh.

                “I don’t need a reason,” Robb smiled as he kissed her again.

                “I believe not.” She noticed the strain that was still left in his eyes. Her smile faded as she asked him what was wrong.

                “Too much to mention.” He added running his hands through his thick curls, “we’re not gaining any ground against the Lannister’s, we still cannot recover my sisters, and Walder Frey is expecting us to reconcile what he lost from our marriage.” He did not want to burden Talisa with his struggles, especially in her condition, but it was a relief to tell them to someone.

                She embraced him and kissed his forehead. “We will find a solution to it all I promise.”

                “I hope your right,” He replied. He wanted to have faith in her words, but he couldn’t.

                “When do we leave for the Frey’s?”

                “In two weeks. I don’t trust him though. I don’t trust that we can just pay him back with marrying his daughter off to a cousin. His pride is too hurt, and I believe he has other plans.”

                “Then so will we,” Talisa said with a flash of determination in her voice. Robb received a spark from her words. She was right, they needed to arrive at the Frey with no intention of trust. If the planned for a fight, they would be safer. He needed to act as if he was going to battle but without the enemy realizing it. He needed to make Walder feel secure of their sincerity of reconciling, but without any intention of his doing so in return.

                “So will we,” he said with a new vigor as he kissed her cheek and headed to his table with his parchment and pen. He wrote fervently as he discussed with Talisa about what he needed to secure for their journey.

…

                Robb had calculated and arranged his plan with his officers. He would not underestimate Walder Frey. Now he readied his men and weapons for their journey to the Freys. They started their travels and Robb felt prepared as he rode next to his mother and Talisa.

                “I believe your plan is all set,” Catelyn said to her son.

                “It is. I know father trusted Frey but I can’t.”

                “He would understand,” she said and gave him a reassuring look. She added, “We will do what we have to, and hopefully we will be able to find Sansa and Arya.”

                “Hopefully we will,” Robb responded gravely.

                They traveled all day and only stopped once so that Talisa could rest her body for the baby growing within her.

                “Are you alright love?” Robb asked as he sat on the ground next to Talisa.

                “I’m alright, just a little tired. You Starks take a lot of energy to bare, so you mother has said,” She smiled widely at him.

                Robb placed his hand on her belly. Thinking of her and his unborn child he said, I wished you would have stayed at camp. I don’t think it’s safe for you to come with us. Frey will see you as the enemy.”

                Talisa’s face turned defiant at his words. He had to suppress a smile. “I said we would do this together and we will.”

                “Well,” Robb fully smiled knowing there was no fighting her, “you have taken quickly to the Stark stubbornness.”

                “I always knew I would,” Talisa smiled back.

                They made their way the rest of the uneventful journey to the Frey’s and reached their destination by night fall. They were greeted by Walder and his daughters, and were received with the usual courtesy and hospitality. Walder said they would meet in the morning to finalize the terms of their agreement. They were shown their chambers so they could rest after their long trip. Though there was no sign of their animosity, Robb slept near the door with his sword and had two soldiers stationed on the other side of it.

…

                Robb slept on and off the entire night.  He never quite fell completely asleep. When Talisa woke she saw the dark circles under his eyes and the sword at his side.

                “Why didn’t you sleep?”

                “I couldn’t. He could have hurt us. I was not taking any chances.”

                “Thank you,” Talisa said as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

                “We need to get down to the main hall Frey wants to discuss the details of the agreement,” Robb sighed.

                They went down to the main hall where everyone was eating breakfast. When they finished eating. When they finished eating, Walder talked with Robb about the impending marriage of one of his daughters to Robb’s cousin. Walder also wanted to have his son marry Arya which angered Robb, but he did his best to conceal it. During the talk, Robb still did not notice any sign of animosity, other than a slight twinge in the older man’s scowl-ridden face when the subject of Robb’s marriage was discussed. Robb kept his sword at his side and his guards close the entire time.

                He went back to his chambers to get ready for the wedding and reception with Talisa. They discussed their plan. Robb believed that this would be when Frey would attack. He made sure that he and all of his party were well armed. Talisa made sure she was armed as well. Their entire party went down to the chapel for the wedding, not knowing whether they would come back.

…

                The wedding went off without any significance, the couple solemnly said their vows as their guests watched. Robb watched the ceremony cautiously keeping an eye on their surroundings. He watched over his wife, unborn child, and mother as they listened to the priest talk about the old gods.  There was still no sign of any plot against them.

                After the ceremony ended they headed to the hall for the wedding reception. The wedded couple was introduced and the food was served. Robb still kept his guard up, knowing that despite no previous attempts, something was coming. The wedded couple left after a few dances and Walder Frey went to speak to Robb.

                “A beautiful wedding,” Frey said with a snide smile.

                “It was,” Robb replied.

                “It would have been greater if it had gone as originally planned.”

                “Well some plans need to be changed,”

                “You conceited prick!” Walder seethed. The darkness in his eyes was what Robb had been waiting for, and what he had known was there all along. “You think you can wish everything well by throwing my daughter to your cousin? I will have your blood.” Walder smirked as he looked to Talisa who had a blade to her stomach. A moment later the smirk fell. Talisa had taken the small blade in her sleeve and struck the man’s neck. He fell to the ground a pool of blood growing around him. Talisa smirked at Frey’s mortified look.

                The hall turned in to chaos once everyone realized what had happened. Men fought for their houses and brought out their weapons. Robb drew his sword against Frey and had a small smile, “As I said, plans change.” Then a couple hundred of Robb’s soldiers, which had been stationed just out of sight of the grounds since their arrival, surged in to the hall. They were heavily shielded and armed. Frey’s face turned red in anger and embarrassment. Walder was forced to tell his men to back down.

                “We will leave now Frey and know there is no agreement between us. You’ve made an enemy and you will regret it.” Robb and his men walked away. They horses and belongings were already set to go. They all rode away at once, including the newlywed couple. Robb looked over to Talia who smiled back at him, “So what do we do now?” she asked.

                “We find more allies and then we find Sansa and Arya.” He leaned over and kissed his wife, having no regrets of his marriage or following his instinct.


End file.
